monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MHFU: Awards List
=Row 1 (page 1)= Village Chief's Glove: Proof of completing Village Beginner Quests. Village Chief's Hat: Proof of completing Village Intermediate Quests. Village Chief's Scarf: Proof of completing Village Hard Quests. Mane Necklace: Proof of slaying a Kirin. Blood Onyx: Proof of slaying an Akantor. -In work -In work =Row 2 (page 1)= Bronze Medal: Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall 1* and 2* Quests. Silver Medal: Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall 3* to 5* Quests. Gold Medal: Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall 6* to 8* Quests. Black Belt Badge: Proof of Passing all Battle Training at the Training School. Expert Badge: Proof of passing all Special Training at the Training School. Legend Badge: Proof of passing all Group Training at the Training School. Sign of true power. Rare Species Report: Record of the incredibly powerful colored monsters. Confirms all rare breeds. Ecology Research Report: Report created from records of captured monsters. Proves successful captures. =Row 3 (page 1)= Azure Stone: Proof of Mining Area development. Great Hornfly: Proves development of insect gathering area. Springnight Carp: Proves Fishing Pier development. Dosbiscus: Proof of Field development. Grateful Letter: A Letter from a Felyne Chef saying, "Thanks, you are a great master, meow!" Sage's Bracelet: Proof of combining proficiency. Feels like you can use anything, anytime. Wyverian Artisan's Hammer: Dirty, but divine smithing hammer of a famed Wyverian. A weapon collector's seal. Hunter's Progress: Proof of travel to most game areas. =Row 1 (page 2)= These awards are exclusive only in Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Nekoht's Whiskers: Proof of completing Nekoht 7★ Quests. Try it on, and become a majestic cat! Nekoht's Bell: Proof of completing Nekoht 8★ Quests. A mysterious-sounding, handcrafted bell. -In work ' Pokke Village Gourd:' Proof of completing all Pokke Urgent Quests. Warm up with a single sip. ' Orichalcum:' Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall G-Level 1★ Quests. Exemplary hunter. ' Platinum Shield:' Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall G-Level 2★ Quests. Talk of the town. ' Gold Shield:' Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall G-Level 3★ Quests. Renowned worldwide. -In work =Row 2 (page 2)= Igneous Ring: Proof of slaying a Fatalis. Beneath its breathtaking sparkle lurks calamity... Ring of Fire: Proof of slaying a Red Fatalis. Its mighty flames brings destruction to all. Powder-White Crown: Proof of slaying a White Fatalis. Its long, flowing white mane reveals its age. Gold Snowshoes: Proof of successful Rajang hunt. Top-class snowshoes made of its golden hairs. Ukanlos Bead: Proof of slaying a Ukanlos, it is said to allow its bearer into Heaven. -In work -In work -In work =Row 3 (page 2)= Flower Bouquet from the Guild: Earned an exorbitant bumber of Guild Points. A bouquet of Dosbiscus in full bloom. Adventurer's Helm: Proof of collecting rare treasure. Present from Treshi. Trenya's Flag: Proof of funding Trenya on an incredible number of the most expensive adventures. The Ultimate Catnip: Proof of Comrade gratitude for unlocking all Comrade Skills for one of your own. -In work -In work Wyverian Artisan's Mitten: Proof of a collector of armor. Mitt of a highly prolific armor artisan.Hunter's Miracle: Map recording your hunting trek. Proof of travel to all game areas.